Ben x Rook: 'I Remember You'
by redwolfproductions
Summary: Rook and Ben have been partners for a while, but as Rook becomes more well trained and experienced, he is given the choice to either stay on Earth, or to leave Earth and be part of an elite force of Plumbers. Ben blames himself for his partner leaving, and only wishes that he was able to tell Rook what his true feelings were. Ben patiently awaits Rook's return. ((One-Shot))


**I Remember You:**

**Ben x Rook**

_One Shot_

**REVIEW:** Rook and Ben have been partners for a while, but as Rook becomes more well trained and experienced of a Plumber, he is given a unique opportunity. He is given the choice to either stay on Earth and be Ben's partner, or to leave Earth and be part of an elite force of Plumbers that travels all around the galaxy. Ben and Rook have gotten close, almost closer then 'just partners', but Rook ends up taking the offer to leave Earth. He tells Ben that they will meet again, but little does he know that the next time they meet is a complete year later.

* * *

Ben walked around HQ completely bored out of his mind, and with his hands in his pockets. Ben had no one to hang out with. Kevin and Gwen where some place off on campus, and Rook was some place in the galaxy.

Ben sighed painfully. Rook. The person he had looked towards to had decided to take a spot on another team. At first, Ben had been angry at Rook for this. Well, he kind of still was. After all, Ben had thought that Rook would always be there for him.

However, Ben knew this was a selfish thought. He knew that Rook wasn't going to ALWAYS be there for Ben. Deep down, Ben knew that Rook was bound to move on at some point. There were bigger and better things to do.

That was just it, though. Ben often blamed himself. Perhaps if he was a better partner, then Rook would've never left.

Ben would often do this. Not just blame himself, but run possibilities through his head.

What if?

What if Ben had told Rook his REAL feelings?

What if Ben hadn't chickened out and hadn't just let Rook slip through his fingers?

What if Rook had stayed?

Ben thought about this. Ben wondered if Rook would've been happy if he stayed. This thought made Ben wonder if where ever Rook was now made him feel happy.

Ben had tried moving on. He really had. However, Ben couldn't ever forget that beautiful white face and stunning golden eyes. No one compared to Rook. Not just in looks, but in personality. Other then Ben's friends, no one else had put up with all of Ben's flaws. And despite all these flaws, Rook had been not only Ben's partner, but his friend.

Ben would have even gone as far as to call Rook his best friend.

So, seeing his best friend, and possibly the person he loved, walk onto the ship that would take him away felt like being torn inside.

Rook had told Ben before he left that they would cross paths again, but it had been a whole year since then. Each passing day felt like Rook was drifting further and further away. Ben told himself that he wouldn't drift. Even if Rook was slowly walking away from their friendship, Ben wouldn't. He would hold on to these feelings tightly, patiently awaiting the day that he and Rook met again.

They would see each other again, right?

* * *

Small, crab-like robot aliens attacked a long line of cars. Each one seemed to be wanting the same thing: metal. Each would try to tear away at the bumpers or just about anything they could get their claws around.

Ben quickly turned into Echo-Echo. Not the alien he was going for, but it was close enough. So, Ben quickly multiplied and surrounded the crab-robots. Being quick, Ben blew sound waves towards them, completely blowing them apart.

Turning back into just one of the same, Ben (or Echo-Echo) looked at the rubble with satisfaction. However, that hadn't lasted long. The robots quickly picked themselves back together, forming into one giant alien-robot.

Once all the parts were placed together, Ben's omnitrix timed out, turning him back into his human form. Swiftly, Ben dialed the omnitrix as he ran down the street, trying to keep away from the robot that was now chasing him.

Once Ben thought he had it right, Ben slammed his hand down on the omnitrix. Instantly, he turned into Ballweevil. As he continued to run away from the alien that sprouted legs all around it's sides, turning into a mega crab, Ben created a plasma ball.

Rolling on the ball for a while, Ben picked up small debris that was left in the street. This made the plasma ball even larger. Once Ben thought he was far enough ahead, Ben stopped rolling and jumped off the side of the ball. He kicked the ball with all his might towards the creature, but to his horror, the creature had been closer than he expected.

The plasma ball exploded, sending pits and pieces flying back towards Ben while exploding the creature, as well. Ben flew back through the air. He braced himself for the impact of hitting hard ground, but it never came.

Instead, something seemed to catch Ben. Still in a daze from the explosion, Ben saw as rays of light hit what was left of the robot creatures, blowing it to pieces. Plumbers raced left and right just to finish off the creature, or better yet, capture it.

Coming back to reality, Ben shook his head. Who had caught him?

Looking up, Ben saw the warm and loving face of someone he once knew.

"Hello, Ben." he said, still holding Ben to his chest.

Ben had to look for another second, just to make sure it was true. "Rook!"

* * *

Rook and Ben had returned to HQ after that.

Rook's team were off training in another station, where as Rook and Ben were just killing time.

Rook was wearing a different suit then he normally wore. It was similar to the Proto-Tech armor he wore, but instead of being blue and black, the colors were red and black. On one of his breast plates was a black symbol in the shape of a normal Plumber's symbol, but was green with red lining around the edges. This seemed strange to Ben, seeing that it was almost redesigning the symbol itself, but Ben knew it looked different due to the fact that even though Rook's team was that of the Plumbers, they weren't exactly the same.

Ben tried to make conversation. "Your team doesn't mind you skipping training?"

"Well, no." Rook answered. "I told them that they could train with each other, without me watching. So, they can just correct each other."

"You ... 'told' them?" Ben mused.

Rook nodded, seeming pleased with himself. "A few months ago I got promoted to team leader."

Ben had then noticed that there was a small, red star next to the symbol on his breast plate. Ben hadn't seen any of the other members of the team having a star on their suits.

Ben gave a grin, trying to look happy. "That's great, dude!"

"Thank you." Rook said, looking proud of himself. "Since I was promoted, I have been showing my team not only how to preform in combat, but how to handle a Nano-Tool."

"Nano-Tool?" Ben asked, puzzled.

"It is something I invented when I left Earth." Rook explained. "It is similar to the Proto-Tool, just less complicated. However, teaching the recruits how to use it took months, nevertheless."

Ben chuckled. "And I guess you call that suit of yours a Nano-Tech suit?"

Rook grinned. "I didn't before, but the team named it Nano-Tech, seeing that it was only fitting."

Ben rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. He hadn't been expecting this. He knew that Rook would be more than willing to preform on a team, but Ben hadn't been expecting Rook to become their leader, let alone be so happy and proud about it. Sure, Ben was happy for Rook, but something inside Ben wishing that Rook had stayed. Ben knew this was a selfish thought, though.

All Ben and Rook really did was walk around HQ. Many Plumbers that recognized Rook would wave, or even talk to him briefly. Everyone seemed to share Rook's excitement. That is, everyone except for Ben.

Once Ben and Rook walked down an empty hall, Ben felt even more awkward. Rook seemed to notice his ex-partner's unease.

"Ben?" Rook asked. "Are you feeling alright?"

Ben looked up at Rook in surprise, but put on a fake grin nevertheless. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Rook looked skeptical. "Are you sure? You seem distracted."

That was true. Ben was extremely distracted. He couldn't stop the questions that would keep running through his head. This was the moment had had been waiting for a whole year. The moment he would see Rook again and ask him all these questions, even if Rook didn't feel the same way and didn't want to ever see Ben again. The fact that Ben just NEEDED to know. He just had to.

Ben rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I guess I'm a little distracted."

Rook seemed to look at Ben with concern. "Is it something ... I did?"

Ben flinched at Rook's words. "Uh, no. No, dude. It's nothing you did."

Rook snorted. "Ben, I'm getting too human for this bullshit."

"What?" Ben said, completely confused.

Rook stopped walking, and so did Ben.

Looking Ben in the eye, Rook crossed his arms. "I'm still not an expert on human emotions, but I do know when someone is lying, or holding back on me."

Ben crossed his arms, too, looking Rook in the eye, becoming slightly angry. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Rook. I guess I just can't keep you happy."

Rook then looked confused. "What?"

"Well, isn't that why you left?" Ben seemed to growl. "You weren't happy enough here so you decided to leave."

Rook sadly shook his head. "Well, no. I left to explore my new opportunities."

"I don't believe that for one second, and you know it, Rook!" Ben cried out.

Rook looked at Ben, surprised. Then, he sighed. "I left for other reasons, yes. But you must believe me, Ben. Making the decision to leave was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Please, don't believe for a second that I was unhappy here."

"Then why?" Ben seemed to whisper. "Why did you leave Earth? Why did you leave ME?"

Rook looked towards the ground, and then at Ben. Both stared at each other for a few seconds. Ben felt as if he were going to explode from the tension. That was when Ben had to tear his gaze away from the same golden eyes he had been dreaming about for a whole year.

Ben began to turn to walk away. "You should get back to your team. They must be wondering where you are."

However, just as Ben began to walk away, he felt Rook's strong hand lightly grab Ben by the wrist. Ben seemed to shutter from the touch. His whole body felt warm and full of static energy. Rook's hand moved down Ben's wrist and to his hand. Ben felt his heart beating in his tight chest.

Rook pulled Ben back around to face him. Ben hadn't been expecting to be pulled into an embrace. Wrapped in Rook's arms, Ben thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Never again had he thought he was going to feel Rook's warm and loving touch.

Ben had never hugged Rook before, now that he thought about it. Bros didn't hug. Rook was his bro, right? No. Ben thought of Rook more than that, even if Rook didn't feel the same.

Both held onto each other tightly for what felt like forever. Ben felt as if he would never let go. He would keep Rook on Earth, and never let him go again.

Finally, Rook spoke. "I never forgot, either."

Ben opened his eyes, feeling the words sticking to his throat. "You ... never forgot?"

Ben looked up to see that Rook was looking down at Ben with loving eyes.

Rook shook his head. "No. I tried to, but I couldn't ever forget the dark green eyes and loud voice that I was met with every day at work."

Ben stared into these eyes for a moment longer, not knowing what else to say. Ben opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Because of this, Rook just gave a slight grin. There was no need for any more words. Leaning in, Rook did something that Ben thought would never happen.

Rook's lips molded perfectly with Ben's soft, pink lips. At first, all the kiss was just their lips pressed and rubbing against each other. Ben's eyes were wide with shock, but once he realized that he was kissing the boy he had fallen in love with and missed for the whole year, he gave a small sigh and closed his eyes.

Both still had their arms wrapped around each other as Ben slightly tilted his head, trying to pry open Rook's tender lips. Rook at first resisted, but he soon gave in and slightly opened his lips, letting his forked tongue run across Ben's lower lip.

Ben ran his tongue out across Rook's, his body tingling with energy at the new sensation. Rook's hands moved down Ben's back and down to his hips, where Rook was able to get a tight hold on Ben. Ben kept his hands on Rook's back, but couldn't help himself from snaking them down Rook's back.

Rook pulled one of his hands away from Ben's waist and placed it on the smaller male's jaw, holding him tightly.

Ben never thought this would happen. Never in a million years. Sure, he had dreamed of it, but that was just a stupid fantasy. Fantasies never came true. Well, this one had. Plus, Ben had never thought that Rook (in this state) would be so aggressive, or dominate. Ben guessed that the extra training that Rook was getting made him even more rough.

Ben didn't mind rough, though.

When both pulled away for a breath, Ben knew that there was the slightest bit of droll running out the side of his mouth, but he didn't care. When both had caught their breath and swallowed, they just stared at each for a few moments longer.

Ben had wanted to ask his questions, but at the same time he didn't. He didn't want this moment to end. Rook seemed to have the same thoughts.

Forcefully pressing his lip's to Ben's, Rook placed both his hands back on Ben's waist. Ben put both his hands on Rook's shoulders, holding him tightly. Without breaking the kiss, Rook swayed Ben to the side so that Ben's back was facing the wall.

Yelping, Ben released a small cry as Rook picked Ben up by the rump and placed him down on the wall's railing. Sitting on the railing, Ben was now eye level with Rook. Wrapping his arms around behind Rook's head, Ben kept his lips pressed to Rook's. His legs hugged Rook's sides.

Ben's tongue trailed along the insides of Rook's mouth, taking note of every nook and cranny.

One of Rook's hands was holding Ben's jaw while the other was on the back of Ben's head, his finger's running through the brunette's thick hair. For a whole year, Rook had been longing to hold Ben tightly and run his fingers through Ben's shaggy hair.

Soon, Ben had finished and pulled away for a breath. They had only parted for a spilt second, though. Rook turned his head the other way as he did the same as Ben had, moving his forked tongue along the inside of Ben's mouth.

Rook's hands moved away from Ben's face and head as they slowly made their way down Ben's sides. Soon, they reached down to Ben's hips. Rook pulled Ben closer to him, pressing their bodies tightly together.

Ben gave a small moan, feeling his whole body vibrating. Being so closely pressed to Rook made Ben feel as if he were going to explode. It was uncomfortable sitting on the wall railing, but Ben didn't care the slightest bit.

When Ben thought he couldn't bare anymore, Rook pulled away from his onslaught and rested his forehead on Ben's. Ben moved his arms away from the back of Rook's head and wrapped then around Rook's side, sliding his head onto Rook's shoulder.

Rook moved his hands away from Ben's hips and placed them on Ben's back, hugging him tightly.

Ben knew that there was a time for questions, but this wasn't the time, nor was it the place. Ben knew there would be time later, though.

* * *

After a long day of training with his team, Rook was sure that everyone was ready for a long and well needed rest. The ship that they had flown in on was basically where they ate, slept, and lived. By signing up to be a part of the team was like signing your whole life style to being on the team. Sure, you could quit the team if you wished, but for most, if they quit there would be no other place for them to go.

The ship had been docked in Plumber HQ for the time being. Rook had told them that they would be on Earth only for two days and one night, so they wouldn't be sticking around for long.

However, where as no other Plumbers were allowed on the luxury ship, Rook had 'pulled some strings' for Ben.

Ben had never seen a ship like it. It seemed small on the outside, but on the inside, things were a different story. There was the main frame, where Rook would pilot the ship along with the rest of the team at the scanners, and then there was the other chambers.

They had a chamber for eatting, a chamber for cooking, and a chamber where they just hung back and watched TV, played video games, and just had fun. Ben guessed this part was the man cave. Or woman cave. Ben thought he had seen a couple females on the team.

There were also many halls and passages.

Each member of the team had their own sleeping chamber. Ben hadn't seen any of the other sleeping chambers besides Rook's, but one of the other team members had told Ben that Rook's sleeping chamber was larger than any normal one.

Rook would've loved for Ben to meet his team, but everyone was too tired and it was too late. By the time that Rook had gotten Ben to the ship, everyone was already in their sleeping chambers.

Rook locked up the ship, making sure that no one could get in or out while him and his team slept. As he did so, he made sure that Ben was alright. Ben seemed fine, though. In fact, he seemed extremely amused in just about everything.

Rook couldn't help but grinning at this.

Once Ben and Rook had walked through another long passage, they got to Rook's door. Pressing a button that was off to the side, the door slid open for Rook and Ben to enter.

Rook's chamber was dark. When the door closed behind them, Rook released a yawn.

Ben could only imagine how tired Rook was. Being on the team seemed tiring enough. Being leader seemed even more difficult. It had been a tiring day for Ben, too.

There was just so much to take in. He and Rook still hadn't 'talked', but Ben figured there would be time for that in the morning, when both were rested.

Although it was dark, Ben found his way to Rook's bed. Ben noticed how neat Rook's chamber was. Ben just suddenly felt out of place. However, as Ben kicked off his shoes, he noticed Rook removing his armor.

Ben was glad that the room was dark, so that Rook wouldn't see the dark shade of red that covered Ben's face. Rook had short, tight boxers on, but nothing else. Ben figured that having anything else on under his armor would just be too hot.

Ben swallowed hard. He then realized that the entire ship had been warm. Really warm. Rook's sleeping chamber seemed to be even more warm. Feeling as if he couldn't breathe, Ben pulled his shirt from over his shoulders. Once he got it off, he threw it where he had kicked off his shoes.

Ben felt much better, but at the same time his stomach doing flips. Ben knew that many people liked Ben and said he was attractive, but Ben was still a little self-conscience. Especially around Rook.

Ben saw Rook place his armor on top of a rack, and then turn around. Rook's bright cat-like eyes fell on Ben. For a moment, Ben thought that Rook could see Ben blushing, but Rook just smiled and walked towards his bed.

Once he got to the side of the bed, Rook climbed onto the side crawled under the sheets. Ben waited for a moment, but then removed his pants and crawled under the sheets with Rook. Although the room was warm, the sheets were freezing cold. Ben pressed his body against Rook's, seeking warmth.

Both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

When Ben awoke the next morning, he found that he was lying on top of Rook with his head on Rook's chest. The sheets were placed on top of both of them. When Ben awoke, he fidgeted, and then looked at Rook with deep green eyes.

Rook was already awake, he just looked as if he was still tired. Yawning, Rook have a sleepy grin. "Good morning."

Ben lied his head back down on Rook's bare chest and smiled. "Morning."

* * *

Both standing outside the ship, Rook looked at Ben with a saddened expression.

All around them were other Plumbers, wishing the team luck on whatever missions they were going to be given around the galaxy.

"Do you really have to go?" Ben whispered.

Rook sighed, looking down at Ben. "Yes. We must leave."

"But you just got here yesterday!" Ben cried.

"I know." Rook mumbled. "If I could stay any longer, I would."

"Why can't you?" Ben huffed.

"Ben." Rook said, secretly taking Ben's hand in his own. "I'm the team's leader, now. It isn't as simple as it used to be. Well, it never really was simple. Now, I just have more responsibilities. I can't keep my team here just for my own selfish reasons."

"But ..." Ben stared, but couldn't seem to finish. Pulling his hand away from Rook's, Ben looked the Revonnahgander in the eye. "Why did you REALLY leave?"

Rook seemed to almost shrink back in shame, but he took the question and answered it truthfully, in almost a whisper. "I was afraid."

Ben looked at Rook with confusion. "Afraid?"

Rook nodded. "I was afraid of what was to come next. I felt as if being around you was distraction enough for me, so I had to leave. If I couldn't put my training into being your partner, then I had to put it into something else."

"Distracted?" Ben mused.

Rook's expression was full of shame. "I was so consumed by the thought of scaring you away that I left. I thought that if I was gone for long enough, I would no longer have these feelings, nor would I remember a time when I did."

Ben blinked in amazement. "R-really?"

Rook nodded. "A week before we came here, I couldn't help but thinking about it. And after some long and hard thinking, I decided that I needed to come back. I couldn't forget. And I needed to know if the feeling was mutual or not. I didn't expect for it to be, though. After all, it HAS been a complete year since we last met."

Ben grinned widely with happiness. He didn't care that there might have been someone watching, Ben leaned in and hugged Rook tightly. Rook returned the hug.

Ben rested his head on Rook's chest, whispering. "I love you."

For a second, there was a pause. Ben then thought he had gone too far, but Rook leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Ben's forehead. "I love you, too."

"You'll come back, won't you?" Ben asked.

Rook chuckled. "Yes. And this time I mean it. The very next time my team and I are free of missions, I shall visit you."

* * *

Watching Rook leave for the second time had to be one of the hardest things Ben had to do. As Ben watched through the ship's main frame, Ben waved good-bye to Rook, who returned the wave with a smile. Ben's heart seemed to skip a beat.

Ben didn't know when, but he knew for sure this time that Rook would return.

Quietly, mostly to himself, Ben whispered. "I'll wait for you ..."

* * *

**Just another drabble for you guys. :3**

**As Rook would say, 'I'm getting too human for this bullshit'.**


End file.
